Captive
by Pinklemons.23
Summary: I bite my lip as I continue to make red ladder rungs up my arm until finally I cry out." Warnings: Self-mutilation and suicide.


**Title: Captive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, nor the characters. I simply own this little ficlet.**

**A/N: This is very dark and rather, well, depressing. It invovles self-mutilation and suicide. The reason I wrote this was because I've been in a gloomy mood lately, and I wanted to show people how far someone can sink into depression. So please, review. I'd love to see what you think of this. Oh, and just so there's no confusion, this story is about Ginny.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rolling my sleeve up to my elbow, I grab for the razor and bring it up to meet my wrist. It gleams wickedly in my hand, daring me to do it. In one swift motion, I jerk my hand. My breath catches as the blade bites my skin. Crimson droplets form, threatening to overflow. I stare at them, fascinated as they become too big and spill over, leaving red trails against my arm.

I bite my lip as I continue to make red ladder rungs up my arm until finally I cry out. I slump up against the wall, shutting my eyes as I will the demon to flow out of me just as the blood does.

My eyes snap open as I hear voices on the other side of the bathroom door. I hurriedly cast away the angry slits that decorate my arm and stick the razor in my robes. Rushing past the other stalls, I keep my head down as I pass the mirror.

I walk up the stairs up to my dorm, trying with all my might to gag and silence the demon that is screaming inside me.

**Stupidfailure/Stupidhidious/Stupidfatass/Stupidunwantedchild/Stupidmistake/**

Hanging my head, I clench my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms. I take the stairs two at a time and dig my nails harder into my flesh, trying to momentarily distract myself from the vicious words of the demon. He simply grins at me, making his chanting louder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody notices. Nobody sees the unspoken screaming in my eyes. Nobody hears my silent pleas for someone to save me.

The demon holds me captive. He has me chained so tightly that I cannot escape from his grasp. He has wound himself into my soul, entangling himself in my veins.

During the day, he lays dormant, waiting for the ideal time to pounce. And as night falls, he attacks. He flows through me, taking over.

He tears me apart.

**Stupidfailure/Stupidhidious/Stupidfatass/Stupidunwantedchild/Stupidmistake/**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the long corridor to the Great Hall for dinner, I try to ruin his deadly game. I repeat over and over again, "Everything's okay. You're okay. Everything's okay. You're okay."

With a sinful smile on his lips, he shakes his head and laughs in my face.

**Stupidfailure/Stupidhidious/Stupidfatass/Stupidunwantedchild/Stupidmistake/**

This sickness has taken over my mind, eternally damaging me. The demon has forever destroyed me and I cannot be repaired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have done it.

I have beaten him at his own perverse game.

I sigh in contentment as I start to feel the pills take effect. I am flying through the clouds, drowning in euphoria. My head feels light, almost as if it were filled with cotton candy. I giggle at the thought of my head being purged of my skull, my brain, the demon and being jam-packed with the delicious treat.

My eye lids close, the strain of keeping them open becoming too much of a burden on my weak and dying body. I can feel my heart coming to a stop, it's beating leaving a hollow ache in my ears. My chest rises and falls with every uneven breath. Each gasp for air becomes shallower than the last; my lungs struggle to provide my body with the oxygen it needs.

With one last _th-thump_, my heart stutters to a stop.

My lungs deflate like a popped balloon.

And as nothingness surrounds me, I embrace death with open arms, a smile on my frozen, lifeless lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
